This invention relates generally to vehicle rearview mirror systems and, more particularly, to electrochromic mirror systems, including an interior electrochromic rearview mirror assembly and at least one exterior electrochromic rearview mirror assembly.
An electrochromic rearview mirror assembly includes an electrochromic reflective element that responds to a signal applied across a pair of terminals by varying the light reflected by the reflective element. In this manner, the reflectance level of the reflective element can be varied by varying the signal applied to the electrochromic cell. The electrochromic reflective element has characteristics which makes control of its reflectance level difficult. The electrochromic reflective element operates at a relatively low voltage, which typically may not exceed approximately 2 volts DC, more typically not more than about 1.5 volts DC, for more than a brief period of time or else useful life of the reflective element is compromised. Furthermore, the amount of voltage necessary to establish a particular value of the light transmissivity of the cell varies with the temperature of the cell, the amount of change in light transmittance undertaken, and the surface area of the cell. Therefore, optimum control of the electrochromic reflective element may require more than merely applying a DC voltage corresponding to the desired reflectance level.
Electrochromic mirror systems have incorporated therein many additional electronic functions in addition to mirror drive. These include compass functions; namely, determination and display of vehicle heading, display of the interior and/or exterior temperature as well as other functions as disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,575, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. By combining multiple functions in a single system, it is possible to utilize the computational power of a microcomputer in order to perform a wide range of functions. Although a microcomputer has extensive computational capability, its ability to supply a drive signal to external components, such as an electrochromic cell, is limited. Therefore, it has been necessary to provide an interface circuit between the microprocessor and the electrochromic cell in order to supply the electrochromic cell with a desired reflectance level established by the microcomputer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,822 integrates a Pulse-Width Modulated (PWM) output of a microcomputer and amplifies the integrated PWM signal utilizing a conventional analog DC amplifier. The use of analog components to amplify the output of the microcomputer not only increases the cost of the system, but, additionally, increases its power consumption. The increase in power consumption requires larger components, which increases the physical size of the assembly and also increases the necessity for enhanced heat dissipation capabilities.
In published International Publication No. WO 99/14619, a plurality of electrochromic mirror elements used in an automobile are controlled by individual drive circuits for each of the electrochromic elements. The individual drive circuits are supplied with PWM signals generated by a microcomputer from photosensors positioned inside the automobile. Additionally, separate glare signals are supplied to each of the electrochromic elements such that the reflected light at a predetermined reference point is relatively constant. The system described in Publication No. WO 99/14619 multiplies the number of analog components and the increase in energy consumption resulting therefrom. Thereby, not only is the advantage derived from the generation of digital signals by the microcomputer not realized, the problems associated with analog circuitry are multiplied.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,438 complementary push-pull transistors, connected between positive and negative voltages of positive 1.6 volts DC and negative 1.6 volts DC, respectively, are operated by an oscillation circuit to supply drive pulses to an electrochromic mirror. The duty factor of the pulses are adjusted by the oscillation circuit in response to light levels sensed by forward and rearward facing light sensors. Power supplies convert positive 12 volt vehicle battery voltage to the positive 1.6 volt and negative 1.6 volt levels needed to operate the push-pull transistors. The power supplies add components to the circuit and increases the power consumption thereof.